Shadow of a Mortal
by Kazuko Itoe
Summary: An elite team of men and women fight against an outbreak of a new virus at an Umbrella Headquarters. I've created a whole bunch of new original characters, and ya never know if an old character may show up. This is my first fic so please help support me!
1. As it begins

Ok Ok! Authors note! This is one of my first fics! So sorry if it doesn't fit your requirements. -_-; anyway, I don't own anything related to Capcom or any Resident Evil merchandise! So don't sue me please! ^_^ well.please read and enjoy!  
  
"Shadow of a Mortal"  
  
The Immune system provides a defense against foreign materials that enter the Mammalian body. Important parts of this defense system are Lymphocytes that make up two groups, lymph. Trypsin, and lymph. Thymus. These two combine to create an antibody or antigen capable of migrating through the body to attack foreign cells such as viruses, bacteria, or other harmful tissues. We at Umbrella have somewhat reversed this process. Currently we have injected a prototype of a new antigen using a "modified" version of the human body's own natural lymphocytes. This antigen, which we have named Shadow of a Mortal or S.O.M., attacks all of the body's cells and destroys human tissue while spreading a virus, rendering the body incapacitated or on a coma like state for and average of 180 minutes, while it infects the entire body. After this process is completed the body should awake, leaving the test subject mindless but alive. We always knew that the chemicals used to make our antigen (S.O.M.) were very fickle when it came to the composition and could easily mutate, but we didn't know that the outcome could be so hideous. ~Michael Watkins  
  
A loud male voice cracks the eerie silence, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?". A beam of light searches for the voice, and eventually finds him. His eyes squinted as he looked into the light. Blake Ryan was one of the younger members of the team and less experienced. Twenty-five, 5'11, light brown hair, beautiful blue eyes, and built. He was every girls dream come true. As the flashlight beam moved closer another voice pierced the silence, a softer more friendly voice. "What did'ya find?". Dream boy's flashlight found the woman in the darkness. The shadows played on her bringing out the smooth contours of her face. She was dressed in what looked like a gray military uniform, with her name stitched onto the right top pocket. Julia Summers was 5'7, had dark brown hair, bright blue eyes and a personality to match them. Suddenly the room was filled with light and hummed with a soft electric sound. ~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Hot Headed

Ok, sorry about the long delay.(if any of you are still even reading this story) I have been super busy, so give a girl a break! ^_^ But here is some more to read.  
  
As eyes adjusted to the new, bright light that had overcome them, three more members of the team were revealed. Two more men and one other woman could be seen, each dressed in military uniforms. Gavin Dow, Parker McConnell, and Christine Taylor all stood heavily armed, Desert Eagles in hand. Christine was the first to speak. "So.What exactly are we doing here? They send us in with enough ammo to take down a freakin' city and don't even tell us what were up against.". Parker walked to Christine's side and tried to ease her fears. She always did this on missions. And this one was no different. Christine, a twenty one year old, blond haired, blue-eyed woman seemed like an angel at times.except for when she opened her mouth. She was especially nervous about this mission. Her father had worked for Umbrella, and she was worried sick why they would need a team of such brute force to come here. "Well?! Anyone got any ideas?!", she now almost shouted to the other team members. Julia, who was the older, more sensible woman in the unit, decided that she had enough of Christine's bantering. "Christine", she said in a stern voice, "That is enough." Christine had always looked up to her, making it easier to take the command from Julia. Poor Christine had always been a little too headstrong. That was the only thing that turned the men away from her. Julia turned back to Blake, trying to avoid confrontation with Christine. "So. did ya' figure out what you were reading?" said Julia, and with more enthusiasm than she had spoken to Christine with. Blake simply shrugged his shoulders and created that annoying smirk he was known for; the stupid look he made when he had no clue what to say ( which he made frequently). Julia took the paper from his hands and began reading. *~*~*~*~* 


	3. A Game

Alright this is gonna be a short chapter, but get ready because I swear the zombies are comin up soon! I promise! Well get to reading, and please give me some reviews. Please??  
  
  
  
"My God.". Julia paused after reading the contents of the note that Blake had given her. Everyone stared at her waiting for a response, yet all they got was a blank stare. Julia handed the document to Gavin. He began reading it out loud so the other members didn't have to be left in the dark any longer. After he finished all was silent. The control room they were standing in, although lit well, seemed to darken. Julia finally awoke form her train of thoughts. "God. Were dealing with some king of mutated human test subjects.". Blake looked at her with that same dumbfounded look on his face. "So.I still don't get it.?". Parker glared at him wondering how he ever was qualified to join such and elite group of special forces. "Listen Blake." said the irritated Parker. "Ok. You know how you used to play those video games where you had to shoot the zombies.". With saying that he looked at Blake with a stupid look on his face, as if Blake were a small child. Blake answered while rolling his eyes, "Yea, of course..". "Well.that's what were going to have to do here Blake. Something is wrong with the people here, and they aren't normal anymore.", he answered grimly. *~*~*~*~* 


	4. Authors note

*~*~*Alrighty!!! Time to thank everyone that has reviewed me so far. Which isn't a lot of people, so this won't take long at all.  
  
Thanks to Kumiko Eharu, even though I forced you into reviewing my story. You are always a big help to me, and hopefully you'll be able to help me with this story homecoming weekend. Oh, and please don't be too worried when I don't get to you house until like 3:00 in the morning, lol. ^_^  
  
Thanks goes out to "DamienFireLord" as well. You were my first reviewer! Thanks for your input and I promise I will take every suggestion to heart. Please keep reviewing me. Your advice is respected! ^_^  
  
Oh, and thanks to you Garret (even though I forced you into reading my story) Hope you don't mind that I stole your last name. Get over it, Parker McConnell will probably become one of the main characters. So keep reading! Thanks again! ^_^ THANKS TO EVERYONE!!! MORE IS COMING, I PROMISE! *~*Kazuko Itoe*~* 


	5. Is it a possibility?

YAY! CHAPTER 5 IS UP!! All of a sudden I had this huge writing thing going on. it was good for me but not for my school work. but oh well, you as the reader need more before you get bored. that is if you aren't already. well here goes nothing! TAA DAA! A whole new chapter for you!  
  
"Now we don't know that for sure", piped in Julia. "No No, it makes perfect sense" said Christine who was staring off into blank space. "That's why were here. armed so heavily. My God! It's just like a movie!" Gavin let out a sigh, " Do you really believe that?!", he said with exasperation. "I mean, do they have the ability to do that? Or better yet, do they even have a reason?!". Christine literally jumped out of her trance, " Of course! They could be selling this junk to foreign nations! And they could use it as a Biological weapon!".  
  
Julia had had enough, " Both of you shut up! We were sent here to secure the area and gather information." "If we are going to carry out those orders, which I strongly advise you to or else you'll be out of a job, then we need to stop the mindless bantering!".  
  
Gavin stepped in again, " I agree, sorry 'bout that." Julia took a commanding stance, " We'll it looks like their alternate source of power has finally kicked in. We need to move into the buildings interior." " Parker, you need to radio to Head quarters and let them know that power has been restored."  
  
Parker agreed and walked away using his intercom to verify that all the locks were released and that all circuits in the building were functioning. Meanwhile, Julia instructed the other three members to get their weapons ready. She was nervous about entering the complex after finding the letter from Michael Watkins. Michael Watkins. Something told her that his was a name to remember.  
  
" Parker, ask home base to run an employee profile search on Michael Watkins", she said in a last minute quickness. Seconds later Parker returned, " They said that they'll get back to use on that". Julia started walking towards the doors then stopped. "Alright, we need to make our way inside the complex. Get your weapons ready".  
  
Everyone raised their guns as Julia slowly and carefully sidestepped towards the cold doors leading into the main building, her gun held in both hands at her side. 


	6. The door to hell

Chapter 5 is finally here! Yea.no dangerous stuff yet but it gets good. I'll give ya a little hint about next chapter though. Next chapter they start finding stuff..yea ..so keep reading and you better review! ^_^  
  
Her silent footsteps seemed to take an eternity to reach the door. At last she had reached the entrance, but she was torn by indecision. If Christine's hypothesis was right. what would she do?. She pictured herself opening the door only to be met with an overwhelming horde of flesh eating, bloodthirsty zombies, slowly and sluggishly dragging themselves towards her.  
  
All at once she shook herself from those nightmarish visions and realized she had dropped her gun. Julia knelt down to pick up her gun all the while thinking what the other members of the team were thinking about her. She whispered to herself, " They probably think that I've lost my nerve." She knew that if she didn't stand up to be the leader of the team, the mission was going to fail. After standing for a moment, she closed her eyes and gathered herself up taking a deep, comforting breath. Julia raised her gun and pushed the lock release button beside the door. Almost at once the cold steel doors rushed open. Julia pointed her gun into the darkness. she had closed her eyes. Then she heard sighs of relief from all the team members behind her. Julia thought, " well that must mean that there are no zombies crawling towards me." .  
  
She turned around and played it off as if she weren't scared at all. Julia smiled sarcastically and said, "See! My God! You people are just a bunch of little babies!" "You should be ashamed of yourselves! Especially you Gavin!" She shook her head, " Making a Girl open the door". Then Blake stepped in, " Would you be quiet Julia. I feel like I'm on an episode of Scooby Doo!" His comment lightened the mood for everyone. 


	7. Suffucation

Hey Peoples! I know, I know!! It's been awhile since I've updated. Well. Stop complaining! HERE'S A NEW CHAPTER!!! YAY!! ^_^, I'm almost as happy as you guys! Lol.well get to reading! By the way, I'd like to mention again that I don't own the Resident Evil series and please don't sue me. ^_^ Ok, ok enough talking! Buh bye for now ^_^  
  
The Author. Kazuko Itoe  
  
"Well", Julia smiled again, "I would say that we should split up and head to different areas, but we still don't know what were dealing with here, so for now let's just stay together for awhile." Everyone nodded in acceptance. "But", she said with a look of concern, "We do need to make sure that no one, or nothing can get out of here but us. That means anyone, such as employees that could be questioned, or anything.such as. "Zombies"."  
  
Christine rolled her eyes at that comment, not because she didn't believe that Zombies could be sauntering around the facility, but because she didn't believe that anything would be able to escape. She remembered back to all the obstacles that they had to go through just to get where they were at the moment.  
  
She remembered the thirty-minute drive into the forest, until the road they were on stopped. There, the team had to trek through the dark forest until they came to the emergency entrance to the Umbrella facility. Once arriving to the elevator (used to "escape"), they had to reverse the elevators functions to go down to the underground structure.  
  
If anyone wanted to get out that way, they would have to reverse the elevators functions yet again to make it able to go up to the surface. Christine shook her head as if she were aggravated. "Well Julia, I don't think that a freakin' zombie is smart enough to do what we did to get in here.I don't think we should have to take such precautions. Were the only ones who know how to get out of here".  
  
Parker lowered his head and muttered under his breath, "That is if we can even manage to escape". Christine kept going on and on about all it would take for a "Zombie" to escape from such a secure facility, while the others started down the long stainless steel corridor. Julia took command again and said, "Alright, we need to go from room to room, no room is to be left unexplored. We need to find any survivors, if there are any."  
  
They began down the long corridor. The appearance of the passageway seemed strangely frightening. It seemed unusually cold and lifeless. The air although cold, seemed stale, but the squad kept on.  
  
Once Christine noticed she was alone she growled a few choice words under her breath. Just then she froze in her place as if she had been struck by a spear of ice. The blood in her veins ran cold and she momentarily held her breath. She listened intensely to the silence as if she felt a being near her. The sounds of the squad seemed to disappear so all she heard was the freezing air. Her heart seemed to throb so violently that it felt like it was in her throat. The tension inside her kept growing until she felt like she was going to scream out in fright. Then as soon as her heart had stopped all ordinary sounds slowly began to return to normal.  
  
Christine lifted her gun and began cautiously side stepping towards the door, all the while looking all over the room for the being, she was convinced that was stalking her every move. As she got closer to the doorway leading to the hall, the temperature seemed to rise until it was almost normal.  
  
When she got through the doorway she pressed the panel on the wall to shut the door, and let out a tremendous sigh of relief. Julia, Gavin, Parker, and Blake all turned around almost jointly, to find Christine slouched over with her hands on her knees, breathing rapidly. Everyone looked on with concern as she fell to her knees. Then she finally managed to free some words, ".I.just.couldn't.breath.I swear, there was something in there with me."  
  
"Are you alright?", Julia said in a concerned tone. Gavin's look of concern slowly turned into a look of disbelief. He hated Christine, especially when she acted over dramatically. It reminded him of the spoiled rotten rich girl she really was. She wasn't cut out to do this kind of work. Christine looked up and saw his look of skepticism and looked back at him angrily.  
  
Julia and Parker both insisted on taking Christine's side while Gavin thought that she just looking for sympathy. Julia motioned for Parker to go on ahead while she knelt down to talk to Christine. "Are you sure you're going to be all right?". Christine nodded and Julia helped her up. 


	8. Authors Note 2

~*~ AuThOrS NoTe!! ~*~  
  
Alright! Time for some well deserved thank you notes! Ok, ok, where to begin? Ok first off, thanks goes out to my newest and bestest friend ^_^. Artemis13, thanks SO much for your advice! You're a big help for me. BY THE WAY PEOPLE!! YOU SHOULD CHECK OUT HIS STORY!! (just look up Artemis13). YEA! IT'S REALLY COOL!! Lol, well anyways, theirs more to thank as well. I would also like to thank AnimeGuy! You are so nice ^_^. Geez, I'm not that great, but anyways, I hope you guys keep reading and reviewing. Believe it or not but reviewers like you guys really keep a girl going. Lol, well- that's enough talking for now.  
  
OH!! BY THE WAY!! SOMETHING EXCITING IS COMING UP!!. or at least I think its kinda exciting. Well just check it out next chapter ^_^  
  
Luv you guys,  
  
~*~Kazuko Itoe~*~ 


	9. Death

YAY!! I'm on a roll!!! Right now I'm grounded because of reasons I don't wish to bring up, but it's all good because now I have time to upload new chapters! Ok, get to reading! And don't forget to review! By the way, this is gonna be a short chapter. OH!! I FEEL REALLY BAD!! I FORGOT TO MENTION ANOTHER REALLY AWESOME WRITER IN MY AUTHOR'S NOTE.And that would be an amazing writer named, Martyred Goddess. Everyone who reads this story needs to go check out this Chick's story! It awesomely possum! So sorry about that. ^_^ Keep reading!  
  
YAY, new chapter! All is good! Hope you guys like it, and I would like to remind you that its gonna get good! ^_^ ok ok, here we go! ^_^  
  
  
  
Christine and Julia had caught up to the men in the unit, who had already made it to the intersection of the main hall and the first outlet. Julia gestured her hands in confusion, "So- What are we waiting for?". All three men stood with their mouths slightly hung open with looks of horror, dismay and disgust on their faces. Each person stood there for a moment in their own silence-until Christine had her fill of it.  
  
"Well?! Are you guys gonna tell us whats so awesome that you've been looking at for the past hour", she over dramatized the time period slightly. Gavin grabbed her arm tightly and pulled her around the corner forcefully. She fought him off for awhile struggling to get out of his firm grasp. The she saw what they had been staring at.  
  
Immediately she covered her face and closed her eyes tightly. But in the darkness of her mind the images shown through brightly-but gruesomely at the same time. She saw the figures of several middle aged men and women laying on the floor and some propped against the wall. They didn't look like ordinary cadavers though.  
  
Flesh was rotted and pale, mouths hung open in silent screams, eyes still open looking as terrified as when they had died. Blood streaked the walls, and a horrible stench lingered among them.  
  
She stepped back around the corner with her back to the wall, slid down to the floor and hugged her knees with all her might.  
  
Julia slowly peaked around the corner, afraid of what god awful scene she would see. When she saw the dead rotting men and women her nose wrinkled in disgust. Each team member was in their own world imagining what their fate would be- hoping that they wouldn't end up like the Umbrella personnel who now lay on the cold floor rotting away. The silence was frightening until Julia broke it by saying (with complete reverence for the dead), "That's Disgusting!" 


	10. La Note de l'auteur, par l'Ami de Kazuko...

Note de l'auteur. . . Par l'ami de Itoe de Kazuko, Kumiko Eharu  
  
(Author's Note . . . By Kazuko Itoe's friend, Kumiko Eharu)  
  
  
  
  
  
Bonjour tout! Comment sommes-nous tout faire aujourd'hui? Bon? ah, Merveilleux! Magnifique, la droite? Mais bien sûr! J'espère que vous l'amende des lecteurs prépare. . . Laisse recevoir à il mes amis! (Hello all! How are we all doing today? Good? ah, Wonderful! Magnificent, the right? But of course! I hope that you fine of the readers are prepared. . . Lets get to it my friends!)  
  
  
  
This is Kumiko Eharu, Kazuko Itoe's friend. Don't mind my French, I felt foreign today ^_~.  
  
  
  
Yes . . . Kazu is grounded YET again, for reasons I can not tell you. And I am sure Kazu would not wish for me to explain as well. Im quite positive she thanks you all for reviewing and being a loyal reader.  
  
  
  
Just so you know, she does have chapter 10 done, but her groundation time is not even allowing her to even be online!!! ~_~ . . . but, that's not the point. The point is, is that she will be back A. S. A. P. Until then, do show her how much you love her fiction! She could use the compliments, although she doesn't take them very well ^_~. Lol! Gomen Kazu! You know I love ya like a sister!!  
  
  
  
Any who, be sure to leave reviews for those of you who are new readers. This is a great ficcie, I love it to death . . . and that's saying something seeing as how I don't read much Resident Evil fanfiction ^__^. Any ways, I will leave now. Maybe if I am lucky . . . Kazu will let me type the next chappie up for her ^_~. In the meantime . . . I will write my own fiction. Look me up if ya are bored or anything! I have 3 stories! One to be revised as of 1/13/03!  
  
  
  
Lata people!! Goodbye! Sweet Dreams . . . whatever! Read on my friends!!  
  
Gens lata! Au revoir, les Rêves Doux. . . Quoi que! lire sur mes amis! 


End file.
